warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
One-eye
|apps = Unknown |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise, Code of the Clans, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest |deadbooks = None}} One-eye is a pale gray she-cat who is virtually blind and deaf with one blind eye that is clouded and sightless. History In the Super Editions Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' :Whitepaw is listed in the allegiances as an apprentice being mentored by Smallear, even though she is older than him. Her apprenticeship is delayed because a badger blinded her in one eye. :She is first mentioned when Dapplepaw comments how Whitepaw had complained about cleaning the nursery, and Dapplepaw will tell her when she returns from hunting that she won't have to worry about it anymore. She is later seen practicing with Dapplepaw beside the tree stump and is compared to Patchkit. During Patchkit's and Leopardkit's apprentice ceremony, she is seen once again fighting with Dapplepaw for a spot to see on the tree stump. She is one of the first to congratulate the two, along with Dapplepaw. :She is later given her warrior name, White-eye, and doesn't seem to be bothered by the name, while Bluekit thinks it's cruel to relate her name to her lost eye. :Later in the book she takes Sparrowpelt as a mate and gives birth to Runningkit and later Mousekit. :At the end of the book, it is briefly mentioned that she changed her name to One-eye in response to the complete loss of her blind eye. ''Firestar's Quest'' :One-eye appears in this book when Firestar calls for a Clan meeting. She never speaks, but is mentioned. This is the last book she appears in alive. She dies in between this book and Midnight. :When Willowpelt dies, she wonders why a young cat was sent to StarClan so quickly when there was more for her to do. ''Crookedstar's Promise : In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :One-eye is stated to be the oldest cat in ThunderClan, and is virtually both blind and deaf, due to her missing eye and old age. :When Graypaw introduces Firepaw to the elders, she tells Smallear that she won't mind if they shared a mouse. Smallear mentions that Bluestar will be appointing a new deputy soon and One-eye asks him what he said, because she couldn't hear him. Smallear comments that her hearing is bad, then repeats himself from before. One-eye then speaks with Dappletail and Smallear about when Bluestar herself was the deputy and how she'll be unhappy to be choosing a new deputy after Redtail's death. :During a gathering, One-eye is seen with Dappletail and Smallear, heading toward a group of elders from other Clans. She speaks out when she is talking to the other elders of ThunderClan about Yellowfang being a danger to the Clan. :When ShadowClan attacks, she helps to protect the other elders and kits, despite the fact that she is old and helpless. ''Fire and Ice :One-eye talks to the cats returning from the gathering, commenting that Nightpelt shouldn't have spoken at the Gathering because he didn't have his nine lives yet. Bluestar replies to her, saying that Nightpelt has ShadowClan's full support. There is a mistake, saying she was a tom. She isn't seen again in the book. Forest of Secrets :During this book, in the season of leaf-bare, it is said that her pads are cracking from the cold, so Yellowfang has Cinderpaw bring her some herbs to soothe them. :One-eye is seen in the elder's den sleeping when Cloudkit is checking the elders for ticks. Dappletail advises Cloudkit not to wake One-eye. Fireheart tells Cloudkit he can check One-eye later. Rising Storm :One-eye is seen talking with the other elders one day. When Speckletail says how Willowpelt's kits will be born soon, One-eye replies by saying kits are a good omen. One-eye doesn't hear something that Patchpelt says and asks to hear it again, Patchpelt however explains it to her like she had no idea about it, and One-eye snaps at him for thinking her mind wasn't well. It is said that One-eye was respected for her wisdom in spite of her bad temper. When the other elders fret that Fireheart's late deputy naming ceremony was a sign from StarClan, Fireheart waits for One-eye to calm them with her wise words, but she remains silent. :Later, she is seen complaining that the forest is as dry as a kit's bedding because there isn't any water close to their camp anymore. She helps the other elders to fetch water from the river. One-eye and the other elders later come back because there were Twolegs out in the forest. She asks if they would be gone by nightfall. One-eye seems to be very afraid of the Twolegs. Fireheart tries to soothe her. A Dangerous Path :One-eye is only seen once in the book. She is in the elders' den when Fireheart asks her where Cloudtail was for a hunting patrol. ''The Darkest Hour :Cloudtail wants Firestar to change Lostface's name, and mentions that One-eye never started with her name nor did Halftail with his. Firestar later goes into the elder's den to talk to One-eye. She wakes up from her nest where she was sleeping and Firestar explains to her about Lostface getting her name changed. One-eye states that it's fine for an older cat like her to have a name like One-eye, but for a young cat's name, it's different. She then tells Firestar what the ceremony for a name change is and how it is performed. :When Firestar tells Speckletail that she must stay behind at the camp, he mentions that One-eye and Smallear would barely make it to Fourtrees. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight'' :One-eye never appears in this book, suggesting she died in the eight moons between this book and Firestar's Quest. It was later revealed that she had died in her sleep. In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans :White-eye and Dappletail are seen together, trying to steal fish from RiverClan because they wanted to see how it tasted. She sees a fish and leaps after it; but when she jumps into the water, she is pulled away by the current. White-eye struggles in the water and gasps for air. Dappletail calls for help and White-eye splutters and tells Dappletail to stop or they will get in trouble. Dappletail jumps into the water after her, and she is about to drown. :Owlfur and Hailstar then appear and help Dappletail out of the water. Dappletail tells them that her friend is still in the river and Hailstar rushes off to save her. White-eye returns with Hailstar and happily tells Dappletail that she caught a fish. Hailstar corrects her by saying she squashed the fish against a rock. A ThunderClan patrol, with Pinestar and Sunfall, then shouts from across the river yelling that they found the missing ThunderClan warriors. The ThunderClan cats run along the shore and cross over the stepping stones. White-eye and Dappletail glance at each other as they wait for their Clan leader to arrive. Pinestar scolds them and White-eye tries to defend themselves by saying she just wanted to see what fish tasted like. Owlfur then suggests they eat their fresh-kill and Pinestar agrees. White-eye and Dappletail both take a bite of the fish, and spring back in disgust. White-eye complains at how disgusting it is and Dappletail begs the older cats not to make them eat any more. White-eye and Dappletail agree never to fish anymore. : Trivia * In Bluestar's Prophecy, it says that she lost her blind eye to a badger, hence the name One-eye. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Halftail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Son: :Runningwind:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 467 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughter: :Mousefur: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Elders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters